Innocent Love
by XxLove at First BitexX
Summary: Isabella Swan, the beautiful Vampire-Human hybrid is in love with handsome, mortal  Edward Cullen. When their worlds collide, will the infamous Volturi destroy their relationship? Or will it be strong enough to overcome anything throw at it?


**Hey all! This is my first fan fiction!  
I do NOT own anything Twilight! The amazing Stephanie Meyer does!  
Enjoy!  
**  
**Innocent Love****  
**  
The night air was cool on my skin.  
I sat alone on the tree branch outside a familiar house. The white paint and multiple windows seemed to comfort me.  
I rubbed my skin across the rough tree bark. I picked the sturdiest tree in front of the Cullen's house.  
Why was I here?  
I, Isabella Swan, was completely in love with mortal Edward Cullen. It was forbidden to fall in love with a mortal, even if you were a hybrid.  
Edward's bedroom light flicked on and I scooted closer to the tree's trunk, to avoid being seen.  
I heard him inside rummaging around, and then the light turned off. I sighed in relief.  
The moon was full, casting eerie shadows along the perfectly mowed ground.  
_'Why Bella? Why sit outside his room, in a tree, like a sick, twisted stalker? Why not just tell him at school that you like him?' _A small voice inside my head whispered.  
_'Because! I can't! I'm a vampire human hybrid! The Volturi would have my head!' _I argued back.  
Lovely, now I was hearing voices!  
I huffed and jumped from the tree, landing noiselessly on the ground.  
Although I hated leaving, my throat started to burn, and I frowned.  
'Alright! Let's hunt!' I thought, and ran into the vast forest behind the Cullen's mansion.

The sun was rising above the clouds, and my skin started to faintly glow.  
I was a few feet from my apartment when I heard a familiar and annoying voice. I cringed and slowly turned around, a small, fake smile plastered on my perfect lips.  
"Bella! I thought you weren't gonna stop!" Mike Newton gasped, out of breath.  
"Mike? Would I ever possibly do that?" I asked, faking horror.  
"Erm, you did yesterday..." He said a frown on his lips. I groaned inwardly, hating how he remembered EVERY minute of us being together.  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something…" He said, his face turning a deep red.  
"Okay, shoot." I said, looking at the pavement, getting worried about the sun.  
"Oh cool! I didn't know you liked glitter!" He laughed a little, pointing to my arm. I quickly covered it, and gave Mike a small, uneasy smile.  
"Well, I wanted to ask you…. To the dance…" He said, turning even redder.  
"Oh Mike…" I bit my hard bottom lip. He seemed to perk up. "I, um, I'm going with… um…. Edward?" I said, my voice sounding uneasy. I was a horrible liar.  
His shoulders sank sadly.  
"Mike… I'm really sorry…. Um…. To make it up, I'll take you to dinner tomorrow... Would that be alright?" I asked, suddenly feeling bad. He looked up, shocked. I gave him my best smile.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven!" He said, suddenly happy. I watched him walk away, and quickly ran into my small apartment. I slammed the door, and slid down in relief. That was close… So, so close!  
Staying up all night hadn't bothered me. Even though I was a hybrid, I had more vampire in my than human. The human qualities I had were my brown eyes, and the ability to eat human food. My vampire qualities were speed, sight, sound, smell, not becoming tired, and I could also survive on blood. Yes I had blood, but it was cooler, so my body temperature was lower than a human's. I could never get sick (That I knew of) so it made no difference to me.  
I started cleaning my apartment. Although it was small, I fit in it nicely. All the furniture had been my Mom's rejects. They all matched of course. The kitchen was filled with a stove, a sink, a dishwasher (Thank God) and a refrigerator. My room was plain. The bed was white, and the carpet blue. Dark blinds kept the sun from my eyes, and the bathroom fit in the room next to mine. Turning on the radio that the previous owners had left, the apartment filled with the sweet sound of my favorite song.

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_oh oh oh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_  
_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_  
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boots and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boots and I'll wear my pearls_

The song ended, and I realized I was dancing to it. Blushing, I quickly finished cleaning, and sat down on my couch. It wasn't long after I turned on my TV, I found myself spacing out.

**How was it?  
Next chapter I might write in Edward's POV, or I may make this whole story in Bella's. I dunno yet!**

**Please review! :D**

**P.S. I'm soo lonely! I need some buddies to PM me and stuff! Please PM me if you wanna be friends!**

**Updates may be long. I have school, and nosey parents.. .**


End file.
